Hope
by falleenchan
Summary: Three days after his return to London, Eriol Hiiragizawa reflects on his future next to his beloved Kaho Mizuki. One Shot - Eriol x Kaho


_**Card Captor Sakura and its characters do not belong to me. All rights group CLAMP's beautiful - which I am sooo FAN XD** Notes and comments at the end of the fic, and sorry, i need to study english more and harder. Please read. Please comment! Thank you_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You knew? That I love you ..." <em>**

**_"Yes - but I do not have the power to know what will happen in the end." _**

**_"Me neither, but if you have the same feelings that I'm sure the end will be happy" _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope <em>**

Only three days since they had returned to England. Only three days since officially decided who would live together for the rest of their lives. Three days ... many uncertainties.

Sitting in his armchair in the darkness, facing the window of his room on the third floor of his house, contemplating the beautiful London's night from his bedroom window. "This will be a hot night. It will be an enjoyable evening" - he thought - as he closed his eyes slowly, almost falling asleep, when soft knock on the door of your room and turn the knob did wake up.

"Eriol ... sorry bother ..." Spinel said, he realized that his master was apparently tired.

"Yes, Spinel?" Eriol said in a gentle and quiet smile.

"Now that things finally ended and you've reached your goal ... what they plan to do from now on? Has some goal in mind? Do you will continue in this child way?" Spinel asks, curious about the future of his master.

"Yes, Spinel. I have some plans ... none as flashy, as you might imagine. I no longer have the power to see the future, so i will intend to live more intensely from now on. And luckily my magic power is still enough to I can return to my chronological age without major problems. In a few months, will be due in my adult form ... or a little younger than they really should" Eriol answered laughing with a serene air, apparently happy to have made his greatest desire - not to be the most powerful mage.

"But there are things I'm really hoping to win ... even things that Clow Reed was able to successfully, try as I might, for he had more magical power."

"And what is this, Eriol?" Spinel is really surprised at the desire of the master and curious about what would be so hard to get that not even the Clow succeeded.

"Have a happy ending ... Clow, for always being able to see the future, just getting a tragic end in all the relationships he had, especially the last one ... It was too painful to predicting the end of life of a loved one ... and can not do anything to prevent her to leave this world ... " Eriol said with a sad look and an expression representing a genuine sorrow.

"It is better to live with the uncertainty of the future and play hard every day, without knowing how it will be next and if that day comes, than to know beforehand what will happen and you can not avoid the possible tragedies and painful losses in the future reserves ... so from now on, I will live like a normal person, living each day at a time, with the happiest possible until the end of my days. " Completed with a hopeful smile when he heard soft footsteps in the hallway. Kaho had arrived and was directed to the room where he was.

"Eriol, I will help Ruby with dinner. I will call when ready." Spinel says when he notices the approach of Kaho, leaving his master alone, in order to talk peace with your beloved.

"Thank you, Spinel." Eriol smiled, Spinel goes to the door.

Spinel As soon as the door opens, ends up face to face with Miss. Mizuki

"I was about to knock on the door, but you facilitated my entry. Thank you, Spinel" Kaho gently smiles in appreciation.

"The pleasure is mine. Dinner will be ready soon, I'm going to help Ruby. When we finish it, we will come to call you." Spinel then follow the corridor, while Kaho closes the door slowly, staring at the loved one was now standing, looking out the window to the London night and the beautiful moonlight.

Kaho runs quietly up to Eriol, and beside this, to observe the landscape in the darkness of the room.

"It's a beautiful night, is not it? The moon is full ..." Kaho says looking out the window

"Yes Despite being a Wednesday night, is a perfect evening. Or rather, almost perfect." Eriol says with a smile, leaving Kaho intrigued.

"Today night is not perfect just because today is Wednesday?" Kaho again intrigued.

"Because tomorrow you will be busy again and I'll be alone all day ..." Eriol replies smiling

"But you will not be alone, Spinel and Ruby will be with you" Kaho find answers while the confession of the beloved one extremely cute

"But you will not be me with me ... and I'll miss you again" Eriol loved one with a tape to look nice and it responds with a smile

"Mind if I sit for a while? I'm a little tired ..." Kaho says a little embarrassed by breaking the romantic mood in which they were

"No, okay, sit down please" Eriol reaches out to partner, and this helps her sit in a total act of chivalry.

Kaho leaned back in his chair. She was exhausted, took classes in the morning and the afternoon work - was to strengthen math teacher - she closed her eyes for a moment while Eriol watched shyly smiled at its beauty and tenderness.

Opening her eyes she felt the gentle touch of Eriol's hand in his face, caressing his cheek. This, leaning back in his chair, his face close to that of Kaho.

"Eriol ... I lov ..." Before she could finish his sentence, Kaho had stolen a kiss by her beloved one. A kiss intense, passionate.

Kissed like there's no tomorrow.

When they finally lost their breath, they separated. Kaho, a little surprised by the attitude of Eriol, looks at him lovingly, while resting her hand gently on the face of the beloved.

"Now I no longer have the power to see what will happen, but I have only one certainty and a desire. I am sure we will be happy together and the desire to live with you for the rest of our lives. Kaho, you are the person I love the most. "

"Your only certainty and desire are the same as mine." Kaho tape as it responds gently

"I love you, Eriol."

"I love you too, Kaho"

They approached each other and kissed softly.

Eriol felt a peace that had never felt before, not even when he was Clow Reed. Clow had loved intensely a person about to quit this time in his last moment of life. However, Clow can never surrendering blindly to a passion and love intensely, because we always knew what was coming. Clow was loved that witch like never loved anyone in his entire life - but this love eventually led to a tragedy, which became the trigger for Clow want to spend no longer the most powerful mage in the world - and thus be able to live without knowing will be like tomorrow.

In turn, Eriol was "blind" - could no longer see the future. And this "blindness" at that moment, was his absolute happiness.

The kiss was interrupted by the rapid approach of Nakuru, which was hopping happily down the hall to call Eriol and Kaho for dinner. Coming fast, though Spinel have told her to not to disturb Eriol, because they master needed privacy. Nakuru respected that her way: she made as much noise as possible, to announce her arrival in advance and does not cause unwanted surprises.

Eriol again extended his hand to the beloved, to help her get up from his chair.

"Dinner's ready. ... Do you want to come with me, my dear?" Eriol said this smiling, but somewhat shy, which made it more sweet than normal.

"Yes, my love" Kaho extended her hand, holding on to Eriol, who helped her up. They drove slowly to the door when the door suddenly opened Nakuru.

"DINNER IS ALREADY FINISHED! LET'S GO LET'S EAT! IT'S DELICIOUS! I MADE IT WITH LOTS OF LOVE ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!" Nakuru said energetically as ever, leading Eriol and laugh at the caring attitude of his guardian.

"LET'S GO LET'S CELEBRATE! TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY!" Nakuru shouted happily as she walked a little ahead of his master, along with Spinel

"And what makes today a special day?" Spinel asked, somewhat confused.

"Today is the day that our family became finally complete!" She looked back and gave a wink to Eriol and Kaho, who smiled gently in response.

He did not know the future. But it need not and never ever wanted to know. Wanted to live blindly, one day after another, trying to be as happy as possible every day of your life. He wanted only to have his beloved at his side until the end of his days.

And she wanted it too.

"Would we be happy forever?" Kaho question as they descend the stairs to the second floor, where was located the dining room.

"I do not know. But, do you want to try?" Eriol says, smiling graciously at his beloved

"Yes, my love" Kaho answer by holding up his hand to Eriol.

Holding hands, they walk blindly into the future the two, only with the wish that in the end, have a happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>Dear reader: Thanks for reading! <em>

_I wrote this fic for three reasons. One is that I think this_ couple_ is extremely cute and i'm a fan of both - and the series. Another protest is for fans who write fics completely meaningless (completely change the personality of the characters and create absurd situations) to separate the Eriol and Kaho make him stay with Tomoyo. (WTF?) And finally, the last reason is that I'm "orphan" of Tsubasa Chronicles and xxxHolic and began to reread Card Captor Sakura - and I fall in love with the series again XD _

_Note 1.: I did some subtle references to the couple Clow x Yuuko. I hope to write a fic about them soon. _

_Note 2.: Guys, before you think i am depraved or something like that, remember that Eriol Hiiragizawa is the same age than Fujitaka Kinomoto and that he used magic to stay in that child form to interact with Sakura Kinomoto as a classmate and gain the confidence of this. This is mentioned several times by Eriol and Spinel in the manga, and once in the anime. And this fic follow the chronology of the manga. _

_Note 3.: And fans of the couple Tomoyo x Eriol, Tomoyo has 12 years, and Eriol has more than 40 O_O '- so I support the couple Eriol x Kaho - after all, she's only 25 and he, by my count, 43 – she __is the yonger one XD [but I support the couple Rika and Terada - after the teacher has neither Terada 30 years XD] _

_Note 4.: Sorry for my REALLY BAD english! I've translated it with google translator and made some "corrections" (i guess) using just my little and poor english knowledge. Sorry! I've tried. And i will still studying english. _

_Note 4.: This fic is one-shot, but probably will be continued =) _

_Thanks for read! Please comment! See ya!_


End file.
